Bet & Money
by Mia995
Summary: Não julgue o livro pela capa, já dizia o ditado, Bella "Beata" Swan é o exemplo perfeito disso. Bella vê a oportunidade perfeita para extorqui dinheiro de Edward quando ele aposta com os irmãos que sairá com ela, no que esse encontro vai dar? Short-fic!
1. Negocio fechado

_**Bet & Money**_

**Capitulo 1 –**** Negocio fechado.**

**Bella P.D.V**

Lá estava eu em minha medíocre vida, em uma chuvosa e medíocre cidade, usando roupas cafonas, tão cafonas que deve fazer minha avó se revirar no caixão. Tudo culpa da minha mãe! Aquela religiosa de carterinha!

Não pense que eu não respeito à religião da minha mãe! Longe disso, respeito eu tenho e muito! Na verdade eu admiro sua devoção e fé, o problema é que ela só me permitia usar certas roupas em Phoenix.

Maquiagem? Eu nem sabia o que era isso até os quinze anos de idade!

É por isso que eu estava usando meias até o meio das pernas, uma saia muita feia que ia até abaixo do joelho, uma camiseta branca que ia até o meu pescoço e um casaquinho marrom ridículo.

O engraçado é que eu havia me mudado há dois meses e _ainda_ usava essas roupas. Não, não é por que Charlie, meu pai, concorda com o gosto de roupa de minha mãe. Simplesmente não tive tempo, entrei no meio do bimestre, tinha que correr atrás da matéria e quando tinha um tempinho, estava cansada demais para ir a Port Angeles.

O bom é que Charlie percebeu o quanto eu odiava as roupas e me sentia desconfortável, tanto que ele me deu dinheiro para comprar roupas novas. E com o dinheiro que eu já tinha, podia comprar um guarda roupa novo! Ok, não vamos exagerar, mas tinha o suficiente para comprar bastante coisas. E amanhã eu ia comprar novas roupas e então daria todas as minhas roupas.

-Hey Isabella, já rezou o suficiente hoje? – Lauren zombou, quando passava ao lado de minha mesa. Estávamos no laboratório esperando a aula de biologia começar.

Revirei os olhos com o comentário. O pessoal da escola tirou a _precipitada_ conclusão de que eu era fanática religiosa, por causa das minhas roupas. Mau eles sabiam que eu era aquele tipo de pessoa que tem um pouco de cada religião em si.

Mas não os culpo por acharem isso, eu também acharia. Quero dizer, meu humor é péssimo de manhã. Sempre acordo atrasada, então não dá tempo de me arrumar direito, sempre prendo meu cabelos em um coque rápido e não passo maquiagem.

No geral eu pareço ser uma garota extremamente religiosa, do tipo que acha que vai ter filho pelo espírito santo. Mas apenas _pareço_, e como eu nunca liguei para minha fama na escola, nunca esclareci para ninguém a historia toda. Além disso, não tinha amigos para contar toda a historia, então não tinha problema, apenas incomodava um pouco.

Estava concentrada pensando nos tempos em que eu fazia peças de teatro na escola e todos queriam ser meus amigos, ri sem querer. Quem imaginaria que eu teria interpretado a _Velma_ de _Chicago_ para a peça da minha antiga escola?

-Olá – Me virei e dei de cara com meu ilustre parceiro de laboratório, Edward Cullen.

-Oi – Respondi, sabia que o cumprimento era só por educação.

-Eu estava pensando... – Ele começou, mas eu o cortei. Fofoca rola muito nessa escola e eu já sabia o que ele ia falar e o porquê.

-Devia ter vergonha. – Ele me olhou com os olhos meio arregalados. – As pessoas estão olhando, não vai querer ser pego falando com a religiosa filha do chefe Swan. – Ri internamente.

-Eu não tenho vergonha. – Ele disse meio ressentido, sorri em resposta e me virei para frente.

O ouvi respirar fundo, nossa será que eu to tão feia assim? Minha auto-estima _quase_ caiu agora.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos deu um sorriso torto e perguntou:

-Er... Quer sair comigo? – Ao menos ele foi direto se enrolasse muito eu iria acabar dormindo. Ergui minha cabeça e dei um sorrisinho falso.

-Não. – Ele me olhou incrédulo, o ego de alguém deve ter se machucado.

-Como assim? Espera... O que? - Ele pareceu desacreditado.

-Eu disse não. – Falei lentamente, ele estreitou os olhos para mim.

-Acho que você não entendeu, eu perguntei se você... – Apontou para mim –... Quer sair comigo? – Apontou para si mesmo.

-Eu entendi. E minha resposta foi **não** – Respondi olhando para o teto, que divertido!

-Mas... Isso não é possível. – Ele murmurou para si mesmo, mordi o lábio para não rir.

-Edward, Edward, Edward... – Cantarolei. – Eu não sou burra. – Ele me olhou e acho que percebeu o que eu achava sobre ele me convidar para sair, não poderia ter tirado conclusão mais errada.

-Sem zoação, quer sair comigo? – Edward sempre foi um cara legal, mas tinha um defeito: Não recusava um desafio, aposta ou coisas do gênero. Passei o dia inteiro vendo seus amigos me olhando rindo e dele tentando falar comigo sem sucesso, alguma garota sempre atrapalhava.

A primeira tentativa foi logo no começo do dia...

_Eu parei na minha vaga de sempre, milagrosamente eu tinha chegado cedo hoje. Bom, se cedo é considerado dez minutos antes, então foi cedo._

_Meu Ipod estava no máximo tocando Cha Cha do Spider Problem. Estava andando rapidamente com um monte de livros nos meus braços, por muito pouco eu não esbarro com Edward._

_-Wow! – Exclamei equilibrando o mini monte nos meus braços. – Foi por pouc.o – Murmurei aliviada para mim mesma._

_Eu olhei para cima e vi Edward mexendo a boca, aparentemente ele falava comigo, estreitei os olhos confusa._

_-O que?_

_Ele repetiu meio nervoso._

_-Eu não estou te ouvindo. – Eu falei, o mesmo bufou exaspero. – Eu estou de fone, Edward. Meu volume está no maximo._

_Eu não podia tirar os fones por meus braços estavam ocupados! Mas ele só percebeu isso quando eu falei._

_Edward se aproximou e tirou um dos meus fones._

_-Eu não tinha percebido. – Ele falou sem graça, e eu ergui as sobrancelhas._

_-Então o que falou antes? – Perguntei distraída._

_-Er... – Ele empacou e eu ergui os olhos novamente, ele me olhava estranho._

_-Edward! – Tanya exclamou animada enquanto agarrava o braço dele – Ah! Você... – Quando me viu, dei um sorriso pequeno a líder de torcida escandalosa._

_-Eu tenho que ir. – Falei me virando com o sorrisinho colado no meu rosto_

A segunda foi muito desastrosa, eu andava no corredor e ele se jogou em cima de mim.

_-A! – Eu exclamei ao receber o esbarram dele._

_-Meu desculpa – Ele lançou um olhar negro para algum de seus amigos no canto do corredor._

_-Tudo bem. – Disse esfregando o ombro e me virando para ir embora._

_-Espera! – Ele disse e eu me virei. _

_-Sim?_

_-EDDY! – Jessica exclamou animada, me virei imediatamente para ir embora._

A ultima tentativa foi a caminho do almoço...

_-Hey... – Ele disse andando do meu lado, o olhei de lado._

_-Hum.. – Não fazia idéia do que dizer, o fato de que era a terceira vez que nos falávamos em um dia, era muito estranho._

_-Então, eu... – Ele começou a falar, mas foi cortado novamente._

_-EDWARD! – Só que dessa vez foi Eric quem o cortou. O japinha me olhou de cima a abaixo como se eu fosse uma mosca e me virei para ir embora imediatamente._

Se eu fosse a garota que pareço ser, inocente e bobinha, teria acreditado que ele tava apaixonado por mim. Até parece! Sou mais inteligente que isso, além do mais sou ótima observadora e, por acaso, a ultima fofoca chegou aos meus ouvidos na hora do almoço, eles fizeram uma aposta sobre mim, era o seguinte:

Edward teria que sair comigo! Isso mesmo, eles queriam que Edward saísse comigo e retirasse meu rotulo de "pura". Em troca ele ganhava uma bolada de quinhentas pratas.

-Bella...? – Quando viu meu silencio, hora de negociar...

– Terá que me dar 45% do que ganhar da aposta – Respondi folheando calmamente meu livro.

-O que...? – Ele perguntou surpreso – Mas... – Edward pausou novamente, seu olhar demonstrava o quão chocado estava. Quem diria que a santinha aqui era uma interesseira? – Eu não sei sobre o que você ta falando. – Ele passou a mão nos cabelos dando uma risada constrangida.

Lancei um olhar cético para ele.

-Então você quer sair comigo por quê...? – Perguntei em tom sarcástico.

-Por que admiro sua... Persistência em ficar virgem. Sua convicção de se manter pura para o casamento. – Ele disse com a testa franzida como se não acreditasse no que tinha acabado de falar. Fala sério! Nem eu acreditava que ele tinha tanta coragem, ponto para o ruivo!

-Virgem? Só depois do casamento? Dá onde tirou isso? – Perguntei confusa, ele apontou para o anel que ganhei da minha mãe quando vim morar em Forks. Era aquele tipo de jóia que passa de geração para geração, sabe? Ela me deu dizendo que eu já era uma mulher e tinha dignidade para usar o tal anel, me senti tão orgulhosa que o uso sempre.

-Anel da pureza, certo? – O fato de eu não ser virgem, só me fez ter vontade de rir dá situação, fofoca não é uma coisa interessante?

-Não é um anel da pureza. – Ele me olhou cético, revirei os olhos – E mesmo que fosse... Você quer sair comigo por que eu optei ser virgem até depois do casamento? – Mordi o lábio para não rir, ele acenou lentamente. – Eu tenho cara de trouxa?

-Claro que não! – Ele parecia meio sem reação, aquela era a conversa mais longa que tivemos. – Não fiz uma aposta, eu jamais mentiria!

-Você _está_ mentido. – Estreitei os olhos para ele e o mesmo bufou derrotado.

-É... Eu to mentindo. – Dei um sorriso vitorioso e passei a prestar atenção na aula. Quando o sino bateu, arrumei minhas coisas e me levantei, mas Edward segurou meu pulso.

-Mas você vai sair comigo? Seja legal e me ajuda a ganhar a aposta. – Ele deu um olhar de cachorro molhado, mordi o lábio para controlar o "sim" que queria sair.

-Vai me dar 45% do que ganhar? – Perguntei cruzando os braços.

-Não. – Pelo menos ele foi sincero em algo...

-Então minha resposta é "não" também. – Dei um sorriso falsamente doce e me virei para sair da sala.

Depois de quase matar Mike Newton com a bola de queimada, ritual conhecido também como minha aula educação física, fui para casa. Como Charlie chegava tarde todos os dias ultimamente (desconfiava que tivesse arranjado um rabo de saia, mas não falei nada até agora) e a casa tinha aquecedor, pude andar por ela só com um camisetão e as meias até o joelho.

Aquelas meias até que iam bem em casa, e meu camisetão velho era bem confortável e batia em minhas coxas, esse era o horário em me sentia mais livre. Era bom ficar sozinha em casa, com poucas roupas, aquecida e preparando algo pra comer. Nessas horas eu pensava que não via a hora de morar sozinha.

Eu ia começar a comer a macarronada que tinha preparado quando a campainha tocou. Meu garfo estava a caminho da minha boca e eu pensava _"Qual é? Um pouco de paz não faz mal a ninguém!"_

Resmungando baixinho fui andando em direção a porta, estava próxima quando ouvi a campainha tocar quatro vezes seguidas.

-Já vou! – Berrei enquanto girava a chave.

Quase cai mortinha da silva quando vi Edward se ajoelhando na minha frente.

-Por favor, sai comigo!Eu nunca perdi uma aposta na minha vida, seja uma pessoa legal, e ajude um necessitado... - Então ele parou de falar tagarelar e me olhou boquiaberto, o que havia demais com minha roupa? – Ai cacete... – Ele murmurou parecendo que ia ter um ataque do coração a qualquer momento.

-Alôôô! – Abanei minha mão na frente de seu rosto. – Deixe a ladinha e o teatro de lado, o que você fez? Sei que não é o tipo de cara que implora para uma garota, mesmo que seja para uma aposta.

-Meu orgulho é meu pior defeito – Ele suspirou passando a mão pelo cabelo, sabe que ele era bem sexy quando fazia isso? Mordi os lábios, desviando o olhar para o lado.

-O que fez? – Repeti novamente.

-Falei que você tinha dito sim. – Ele respondeu inconformado, não pude deixar de sorrir. O coitado foi domado pelo orgulho e não se conformava, e agora estava chutando o orgulho para o lado ao me implorar algo, contraditório não?

-Cara... Se levanta! – Falei divertida. – Me dê 50% e ta tudo ótimo para mim.

-Hey! Era 45%! – Ele exclamou se levantando revoltado.

-Tenho que cobrar os juros. – Respondi em tom alegre.

-30. – Ele se inclinou em minha direção com os olhos estreitos.

-45. – Me aproximei de seu rosto em desafio.

-40% e eu pago o jantar – Ele retrucou erguendo as sobrancelhas, a perfeita cara de mafioso.

-Feito. – Respondi na hora.

-Ótimo!

-Ótimo!

-Agora, você me puxa pra dentro, ok? – Ele murmurou.

-O que? – Perguntei confusa, ele me olhou mal humorado.

-Quer ou não ganhar o dinheiro? Tem gente nos olhando nesse segundo. – Ele disse entre os dentes.

Agarrei a gola de sua camisa e o puxei para dentro, o idiota aproveitou e me deu um selinho. O empurrei rapidamente para o lado.

– Que merda foi essa? – Fechei a porta e me virei com as mãos na cintura.

-Pensei que não podia falar palavrão – Ele disse não escondendo o sorrisinho sacana.

-Tire esse sorriso torto da cara antes que te soque. – Falei mal humorada enquanto ia para a cozinha.

-Você devia usar mais esse tipo de roupa – Ele disse me seguindo.

-O que quer dizer? – Franzi o cenho, não queria entender aquilo no sentido dulo da palavra, Edward não tinha uma queda por mim.

-Você sabe... – Ele passou a mão no cabelo parecendo sem graça. – A pessoas não a evitariam se usasse algo mais...

-Normal? – Completei e ele abriu um sorriso amarelo. – Você trouxe seus amigos para cá, certo? Por quê?

-Queriam a prova que estávamos ficando. – Ele falou em tom tranqüilo.

-Você sabe que vai acabar machucando alguém uma hora com essas brincadeiras, né? – Falei enquanto dava uma garfada na minha macarronada.

-Eu não faço aposta desse tipo, ok? – Ele ficou na defensiva. – Meu irmão, Emmett, cismou com isso, e é realmente muito irritante.

-Sim, é claro. Agora, por que eu? – Perguntei como se não soubesse a razão.

-Minha irmã escolheu você. – Edward respondeu, senti que havia algo mais ali, mas não questionei.

Caímos no silencio e eu refleti sobre o popular e gostoso Edward Cullen. Eu sempre gostei de observa, não foi difícil identificar o grupo de ouro do colégio:

Era composto pela linda Rose Hale que namorava o engraçado Emmett Cullen, pela alegre Alice Cullen que namorava o inteligente Jasper Whitlock e por ultimo segurando vela (para a alegria de todas as garotas da escola) o charmoso Edward Cullen.

Juntos eles eram a elite do colégio, as estrelas, os que têm a vida que qualquer adolescente quer: Ricos, bonitos e inteligentes. O que matava metade do colégio de raiva é que eles não se metiam nas atividades extracurriculares.

Emmett, por exemplo, recusou varias vezes fazer parte do time de futebol americano. Rose é ótima com saltos e dança, mas nunca quis fazer parte do time da lideres de torcida assim como Alice. Já Jasper recusará entrar no time de química para competições e Edward também recusou o convite para o time de basquete **e** o de matemática.

Ninguém nunca entendeu por que raios eles recusaram, mas esse fato os fazia ser intocáveis e invejáveis. Logo que bati o olho na mesa deles pensei: _"Uma família comum que todos super valorizam" _por que era exatamente o que eu via: Aquele tipo de amigos que se pode contar pra tudo, sabe? Uma verdadeira família.

E o que enlouquecia todas as garotas da escola (até as lésbicas, eu aposto!). É que havia um lugar vago naquele lugar vip, a cadeira ao lado de Edward, era o que todas as garotas queriam ser: A namorada dele.

No começo, quando entrei, não entedia por que diabos todas as garotas queriam aquele lugar, por que eu daria tudo para _não_ estar ali. Quero dizer, eles tinham reputação, era o centro das atenções, era tudo o que eu odiava, por quê? Simples! Se eu desse um passo em falso todos no colégio cairiam em cima de mim, eu realmente não os invejo por isso, não poder sair por ai e fazer a louca sem ninguém se importa era tudo o que mais dava valor.

Mas voltando ao tópico grupo vip... Não pense que eles eram antipáticos ou coisa do gênero, eles tinham muitos amigos, cada um tinha um grupo diferente. Eu analisei cuidadosamente a escola na primeira semana e vi que aquele grupo era o que conectava toda a escola. Era tipo: Como a internet está para mundo, os Vips (Hale, Cullens, Whitlock) estão para a escola.

No começo fiquei como uma curiosa observadora, depois que entendi tudo isso me entediou. A rotina era isso: Eles desfilavam pelos corredores conversando casualmente e nem ligavam para as pessoas babando, riam e todos suspirarem, aula, todos fofocando algo sobre eles por que volta e meio fofocavam por mais que fosse noticia velha (cidade pequena é horrível mesmo) e garotas indo atrás de Edward.

Confesso que fiquei muito surpresa quando Edward sentou ao meu lado no laboratório de biologia. Naquele momento tudo o que eu queria era sair correndo, pois sabia que ele era popular. Traduzindo: Iam falar de mim mais do que já falavam, ser filha do xerife da cidade que chegava no meio do bimestre, infelizmente, chamava atenção.

O que me deixou _puta da vida_ no começo era que as pessoas pensavam que a "misteriosa" filha do xerife se juntaria ao grupo vip, já que era bem conhecida. Mas se decepcionaram quando viram minha aparência nada conveniente, eu quase senti _pena_ deles.

-Você não poderia ser educada e oferecer um prato? – Edward perguntou olhando para meu prato, ergui as sobrancelhas enquanto lançava um sorriso de lado.

-Interessado na minha comida, Sr. Cullen. Estou lisonjeada! – Usei meu tom sarcástico, ele revirou os olhos com um sorriso.

-Tem um cheiro bom.

-Então se sirva. – Apontei para a panela. – Não precisa ser tão formal.

-Não vai me cobrar? – Ele brincou.

-Claro que vou. Terá que lavar seu prato. – Retruquei e ele riu.

E como toda garota do colégio eu não era imune a Edward Cullen. Sou realista o bastante para saber que ele não se interessaria por mim. Por isso desisti de qualquer pensamento dele e eu há bastante tempo.

Por que essa é a verdade dura e fria: Ele só estava na minha casa por causa de uma **aposta**. E ele foi gentil em admitir e vir implorar para eu ajuda-lo, isso sem contar que me daria um pouco da grana. Mas podia sobreviver a isso, eu sempre fui uma sobrevivente da vida mesmo.

-Nossa! Isso ta muito bom. – Ele falou de boca cheia.

-Eu sei que sou ótima na cozinha e também sei que deve estar empolgado por comer algo descente depois de digerir a comida do colégio. Mas será que podia falar depois que _engolisse_ a comida?

-Desculpe, minha mãe morre se souber que fiz algo assim. – Ri imaginando a Sra. Cullen tendo um treco. A mulher é conhecida na cidade por sua calma e generosidade. – Então, como veio parar em Forks?

-Eu matei um cara na minha antiga cidade por que eu recebi um chamado de Deus falando que ele era um demônio. – Respondi o mais séria possível e Edward engasgou na comida.

-Você _o que_?

-E inclusive devo arrumar minhas coisas agora, por que essa comida que você engoliu está com veneno. – Respondi com um sorriso doce, ele levou a mão à garganta e começou a tossir.

-O que você...? – Sua expressão de pânico foi demais para mim, eu comecei a gargalha.

-Não acredito que você... – Explodi em gargalhadas. – O que acha que eu sou? Uma fanática religiosa pirada?

Ele ficou vermelho, sim, _vermelho_. De raiva ou vergonha? Excelente pergunta! Eu pessoalmente acho que são os dois, mas não perguntei estava ocupada demais _rindo_.

-Não tem graça! – Edward resmungou. – Você parece ser mesmo do mal, principalmente com aquela cara que você faz na primeira aula. – Parei de rir bruscamente quando ele começou a rir de sua piada.

-Aquilo se chama mal humor matinal. – Respondi dando uma risada sarcástica. - E você faz a primeira aula comigo? – Franzi o cenho, nunca tinha reparado nele na aula.

-Não é que... Eu sempre passo na sala por causa da minha irmã e sua expressão no rosto chama atenção. – Ele tropeçou nas palavras. – Acho que você é a única garota que não repara em mim no colégio. – Ele parou abruptamente como se tivesse falado algo errado, bem, ele falou algo sem sentido já que eu reparo – Isso soou tão...

-Não se preocupe isso quase soa sendo algo legal, mas eu reparo em você – Falei tranqüila e ele se inclinou na cadeira.

-Sério? – Por que ele parece tão incrédulo? Eu sou uma garota normal!

-Sim, o que foi? Eu não sou cega, ou surda, é impossível ignorar o _brilhante_ e _concorrido_ Edward Cullen. – Falei divertida.

-Você está me deixando sem graça. – Ele respondeu me olhando desacreditado. – Mas eu pensei que você aquele tipo de garota que não se importa com os "conhecidos" da escola.

-Eu não me importo com vocês. De fato, não ligo para o que comem, para o que vestem, ou qualquer coisa que fazem. Mas isso não significa que eu não repare, existem pessoas que simplesmente chamam a atenção. – Respondi dando um pequeno sorriso.

-E isso significa...?

-Que eu não quero estar no seu lugar. Odeio chamar a atenção. – Estremeci teatralmente.

-Mas com as roupas que você usa é meio difícil. – Ele observou. – Aliais... Por que usa aquilo? Sem ofensa, mas claramente seu gosto é diferente. – Ele apontou para as roupas que usava.

Agora que me toquei que usava poucas roupas, ops!

Que se dane!

-Culpa da minha mãe. Eu cometi o erro de deixá-la comprar minhas roupas para Forks, por que na outra cidade o tempo é diferente, como sabe. – Ele acenou com a cabeça. – Então não tive saída a não ser usar aquelas roupas, aqui em casa posso usar minhas roupas velhas por causa do aquecedor. Mas esse problema será resolvido amanhã.

-Amanhã?

-Sim, sairei para comprar roupas novas... – E comecei a tagarelar animadamente.

No fim Edward ficou o resto da tarde conversando comigo, como eu já suspeitava ele era um cara legal. E por mais estranho que isso seja tínhamos algumas coisas em comum. Sinistro, eu sei! Estávamos em uma produtiva discussão sobre quem era mais fofoqueira: Lauren X Jessica, quando meu pai interrompeu.

-Edward? Bella? – Pai quase teve um troço quando viu minhas roupas – O que significa isso?

-O que foi Charlie? – Sra. Cullen perguntou.

-Mãe? – Edward perguntou confuso.

-O que faz aqui filho? – Ela parecia curiosa, e meu pai estava vermelho.

-Pai, respira. – Conhecia meu velho para saber que ele ficava vermelho quando parava de respirar, o que significa que ele estava surpreso.

-Eu só estava conversando com a Bella, já escureceu? – Ele perguntou surpreso. – Espera, o que faz aqui?

-Bom, Charlie foi gentil em me oferecer Bella para ajudar na comida do festival. – Levantei entusiasmada.

-Sério que você conversou com ela, pai? Eu achava que era dá boca pra fora. – Charlie havia comentado sobre isso comigo, mas achei que era só conversa jogada fora.

-Sim, eu estou precisando que alguém me ajude com a comida do festival da cidade. Prepara quitutes exige pessoas que sabem cozinhar, cometi o erro de deixar alguém que não sabia o que fazer ano passado e...

-Metade da cidade passou mal. – Charlie e Edward completaram sobriamente.

-Devo me sentir pressionada? – Perguntei erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Não, você cozinha bem. – Edward respondeu e eu corei com o elogio. – Chefe, eu tenho que pedir permissão para sair com sua filha amanhã? – Edward me lançou um olhar divertido.

-Ela disse sim? – Eu acenei com a cabeça, tudo por dinheiro. Não que fosse um sacrifício sair com Edward, na verdade só tenho que tomar cuidado para não me apaixonar por ele. – Então está tudo bem, e aproveite que amanhã não vou estar em casa. – Controlei a vontade de me dar um tapa na testa, meu pai tinha que me envergonha.

-Você é a Bella? – Esme perguntou animada, animada demais.

-Sim, sou eu. Por quê? – Perguntei confusa, tinha caroço nesse angu.

-Nada não, meus irmãos são tagarelas, só isso. Já ta na nossa hora, mãe. Vamos! – Edward falou rapidamente e em um único fôlego, enquanto empurrava a mãe para fora da casa.

-Tchau. – Charlie falou para o ar. – Então... Vão sair? – Em tom sugestivo. Charlie já foi hippie, então imagina a nossa relação?

Não me pergunte como ele terminou casado com a religiosa Renné.

-Então... Não vai estar aqui amanhã a noite? – Eu retruquei usando o mesmo tom que ele. – Pai, eu sei que você ta me escondendo algo, não precisa falar o que é, ok? Só me diga: Ta feliz?

Ele acenou timidamente, fez um gesto cômico no ar e ficou vermelhinho.

-E você?

-Eu o que? – Franzi o cenho e Charlie revirou os olhos. Sim, eu tinha percebido que ele tinha me perguntado se estava feliz, mas era melhor ignora.

-Vai comprar roupas descentes amanhã? – Eu senti o sacarmos em sua voz, mas ignorei novamente.

-Vou sim, sua filha beata vai se torna normal. – Falei animadamente. – A macarronada está no forno, divertisse com ela e, por favor, não exploda o microondas de novo. – Falei enquanto saída cozinha.

-Eu só fiz uma vez, entendeu? Erra é humano! – Ele exclamou e eu ri em resposta.

Naquela noite fui dormi cedo, já tinha feito tudo que tinha que fazer e estava ansiosa para comprar roupas descentes. Isso sem contar que ia conseguir um dinheiro extra por causa da aposta. E tinha o fato de que seria cozinheira com Esme, quer dizer que ganharia um pouco mais, no fim conclui que foi um bom dia.

Na manhã seguinte eu acordei incrédula, por que isso?

Simples!

Eu sonhado com **Edward Cullen.**

**

* * *

****N/a: Hey pessoas do meu core!**

**Eu voltei com outra historia, hihihi. É um short fic, tem três capitulos, então sem estresse, ok?**

**Opiniões, opiniões, por favor!**

**Quanto mais review, mais rapido eu posto, isso é um fato!**

**E por curiosidade morbida: Vocês gostaram?**

**Vamos lá! Criticas contrutivas e positivas são muito bem vindas ;D**

**Até o proximo capitulo!**

**Maça ;***

**_P.S: Pra quem quiser ver a capa: É só clica no meu perfil ;D_  
**


	2. Quem persiste sempre alcança!

**Capitulo 2 - Quem persiste sempre alcança!**

**Edward P.D.V**

_- Como foi? Usou a camisinha garotão! –_ Impressionante, mas isso saiu da boca de meu pai na hora do jantar, todo mundo se engasgou. Mas não foi por causa do susto, esse fui** eu**, o resto daquela família de traidores se engasgou por causa do **riso**.

_- Carlisle! Não é hora para isso. – Mamãe falou dando uma risadinha. – Meu filho só faz isso depois do primeiro encontro, não é __**bebê**__?_

_- Riam! Vocês dois sabem por que vou sair com ela. – _Todos naquela mesa (meus irmãos, seus namorados e meus pais) tinham montado um bolão, aparentemente o pai da Bella havia entrado na aposta também_._

Eu sei! Isso tudo é muito bizarro! A coisa é que eu não tinha coragem de falar com Bella. Ela meio que me chamou a atenção, e fiquei curioso sobre sua pessoa (o pessoal lá de casa insistiu em falar que eu tenho uma queda por ela, pode?). Então Emmett fez uma aposta, no inicio recusei, mas tenta recusar com seis pessoas no seu pé!

E agora, quando estou na frente do colégio, com meu grupo de amigos eles só zombam da minha cara.

- Então, a beatinha o ajudou a se ajoelhar no milho por causa de seus pecados? – Emmett zombou.

- Muito engraçado, Emmett. - Rose, sua namorada, falou dando um tapa nele.

- Credo amor, humor negro logo de manhã!

- Você me ama por isso. – Ela respondeu dando de ombros.

- Verdade, sua cara de cão raivoso é irresistível – Emmett recebeu outro tapa. – Ai!

- Emmett você sabe o que significa: "eu vou arrancar teu bilau se não calar a boca"? – Ela retrucou.

- O amor de vocês me emociona. – Falei sarcástico.

- O amor de qualquer um me emociona. – Jasper se aproximou com Alice. – Mas o deles, toca meu coração. – Ele deu um murro no peito. – Cara! Continue assim. – Emmett riu e os dois socaram a mão um do outro como cumprimento.

- Eles cansam minha beleza. – Rose suspirou para Alice – Então Eddy, teve muito sonhos hoje?

- Ele sonhou com uma cruz. – Alice saltitou ao meu lado enquanto sacudia meu braço, um dia desses, ela arranca ele, é sério!

- Engraçadinhos! – Falei em tom irônico. – Mas, acreditem, ela não é como parece ser.

- Como assim? Esclareça Edward! – Rose exigiu curiosa.

- Ela odeia as roupas que usa. – Alice deu um pulo de alegria.

- Eu sabia! _Ninguém_ usa aquilo por que gosta.

- E quem é religiosa é a mãe, não ela. Na verdade ela não é muito religiosa. – Eu comentei lembrando da nossa conversa.

- Então, quando vão sair? – Jasper perguntou. É tudo culpa desse loiro metido á cientista. Ele me pôs contra a parede ontem e eu falei que ela tinha aceitado por causa da pressão que me proporcionou. Era isso, ou ele me surrava até a morte.

Jasper não queria perder o bolão.

Ninguém acreditou em mim, então eu fui à casa de Bella e implorei, imagina minha surpresa quando eu vejo suas roupas. Quase morri do coração ao ver aquele camisetão até as coxas da garota. E aquelas meias até o joelho só mexeram ainda mais com as minhas fantasias, por que eu vou te contar! Ela tem umas curvas...

- Olha ai! Já ta babando. – Jacob apareceu do meu lado e todos o cumprimentaram. – Então, depois de muito insistirem eu quero fazer parte do bolão.

- Opa! É comigo, quanto? – Emmett já foi tirando um caderno de aposta, ele era quem organizava as apostas na escola.

- Vem cá, todo mundo sabe dessa maldita aposta? – Perguntei, não me admira que Bella soubesse, imagina o que ela deve pensar de mim?

- Cinquentinha, eles se pegam essa noite. – Jake falou passando a nota e se virou para mim. – E a aposta é fechada para um grupo restrito de pessoas confiáveis e ricas.

Tradução de grupo fechado: "Além de vocês, meu pai, minha namorada e minha irmã que mora na Califórnia. Possivelmente ela pode ter contado a Emily que espalhou para todo mundo da escola".

- Ótimo. – Fingindo que acreditava que existia mesmo um _grupo fechado_. Ninguém ali sabia que Bella tinha conhecimento da aposta e que ia faturar com isso.

- Vamos ver a reação dela quando vir você? – Parece que Jasper convive demais com Alice, ele está quase saltando de alegria... Ou será que ele passou a noite jogando de novo?

- Anda Edward! Seja um bom irmão e leve sua irmã pra sala. – Alice exclamou me jogando os livros.

- Às vezes ela é pior que você. – Sussurrei para Emmett, enquanto a seguia.

- Eu ouvi isso. – Alice falou por cima do ombro.

- Às vezes ela é pior que **você.** – Emmett sussurrou de volta, então me empurrou.

- Oi! – Tanya exclamou quando esbarrei nela, lancei um olhar negro para Emmett que deu uma risada e foi embora com Rose.

- Er... – Dei um sorriso meio sem graça para ela.

- Olá! – Jasper apareceu do nada. – Sem querer ser chato, mas estão atrapalhando o caminho. – Eu o olhei como se tivesse perdido a cabeça.

Ta certo que eu quero me livrar da Tanya, também estou curioso em relação à Bella, mas podia arranjar algo mais conveniente? Pois Tanya e eu estamos no canto de um corredor com _cinco metros _de cumprimento.

- Você não podia ir pelo outro lado do corredor? É só dar três passos para a direita. – Tanya respondeu com um sorriso forçado.

- Na verdade é só um passo, mas eu gosto de andar _nesse_ canto do corredor. E Edward, você não tem que entregar os livros de Alice? - Jasper falou me puxando pelo casaco.

- Você apostou que ela e eu "nos pegaríamos", né? – Perguntei quando tínhamos nos afastado alguns metros de distancia.

- Foram cem pratas em "vocês se apaixonariam". – Ele retrucou então agarrou a gola da minha camisa. – Então capricha, mano!

- Você é namorado da minha irmã e isso é muito esquisito. – Eu murmurei o olhando assustado. Ele me largou (na verdade me jogou contra a parede, de novo...) não que alguém tenha percebido.

- Vai! - Mandou apontando para a sala de Alice e lá fui eu.

Entrei e joguei os livros de Alice na mesa da mesma, então olhei para a sala e nada de Bella. Não me surpreende, ela sempre chega quase na hora.

- Desculpa. – Exclamaram quando esbarram em mim.

Me virei quando reconheci a voz, mas ela passou direto por mim, sem nem me dignar um olhar.

- Ela nem te olhou, ai! – Alice falou para mim, piorando desnecessariamente a situação.

Eu ia lá e falar com ela, mas Lauren apareceu na minha frente. Da onde ela surgiu?

- Então, Edward, está tudo em cima para hoje? – Ela falou bem alto, tão alto que Bella, que tinha tirado o fone de ouvido, olhou. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim.

- O que? – Perguntei tirando os olhos da garota com roupas estranhas.

- Minha festa, bobinho. – Ela deu um risinho fino. – Eu sei que você vai, mas é melhor confirmar.

Eu a olhei sem expressão, quando raios eu tinha falado que ia à festa dela?

_**Um mês atrás...**_

_- Hey! Edward, você vai à minha festa? – Lauren perguntou me parando no corredor. – Vai ser bem interessante com você lá. – Ela subiu os dedos pelo meu peito. _

_Dei um sorriso malicioso para ela, aquilo ia ser __**bem**__ interessante._

_- Eu não perderia isso por nada._

_**Dias atuais...**_

- Oh... – Eu ia falar não, mas fui interrompido.

- Sr. Cullen, eu sei que adora minhas aulas, mas prefiro que os outros professores não reclamem comigo que está faltando suas aulas para ver a minha. – O professor me falou em tom divertido. – Por isso... _Fora_! – A sala começou a rir, dei um ultimo olhar para a cadeira e vi Bella dando um riso sarcástico.

Droga! Ela deve achar que eu estou a enganando, que não vamos sair, mas que po...

- Sr. Cullen! – O professor cortou meus pensamentos.

- Ok, to indo. – Falei andando para a porta.

Passei a manhã maquinando, eu poderia falar com ela no almoço. É claro ela sempre se sentava à mesa sozinha com um livro e o ipod, Bella sempre me soou misteriosa desse jeito.

Finalmente chegou a hora do almoço e eu pude ir para o refeitório, precisava ter certeza de que a saída estava em pé por que senão tchau aposta. _É claro_ que eu não fui correndo para lá, seria dar muita bandeira, e eu não sou assim, tenho vergonha na cara.

Imaginem minha surpresa quando entro no refeitório, a vejo andando para a mesa e de repente Lauren derruba sua bandeja em sua roupa? Minha boca se abriu de susto, todo o refeitório ficou em silencio. Vi de relance Emmett com a boca aberta para receber comida de Rose, Alice inclinada na cadeira com os olhos arregalados e Jasper com a cabeça virada olhando incrédulo a cena.

O silencio foi quebrado por Lauren começando a rir da cara de Bella, aos poucos todo o refeitório acompanhou salvo alguns. Bella analisava suas roupas sem emoção, eu sabia que ela odiava suas roupas, então de um jeito estranho Lauren tinha feito um favor a ela.

- Vocês viram a cara dela quando eu derrubei? – Lauren perguntou histérica.

Aos poucos as risadas pararam, e todos ficaram desconfortáveis com o fato de Bella não ir embora, ou sair correndo chorando.

- É realmente triste... – O silencio foi absoluto, Bella _nunca_ respondera qualquer provocação antes, na verdade tinha vezes que ela não falava nada durante oito horas na escola, por isso o choque.

- Como? – Lauren soltou depois do choque.

- Você sentir necessidade de jogar o almoço na minha roupa. Quero dizer essa roupa é horrível e ainda assim você sente inveja de mim, isso não faz sentido! – Bella exclamou incrédula para Lauren e todos abriram a boca, ninguém esperava por aquela resposta.

- Como é que é? – Lauren parecia puta da vida agora. - Eu não sinto inveja de você, sem sal!

- Se não sentisse você nem se daria ao trabalho de perceber minha existência. – Ela fez expressão de quem compreende o porquê de uma criancinha roubar o biscoito antes de jantar. – Agora, com licença, eu tenho que tirar a sujeira que você fez nessa roupa horrível, e um conselho: Tente gostar mais de si mesma. – Ela deu um sorriso doce para Lauren e se virou para ir embora.

Ela veio em minha direção, me deu um olhar indiferente e passou pela porta atrás de mim. O burburinho começou assim que ela saiu e eu estava tentando controlar um sorriso, por que sabia que se cedesse logo iria vir uma boa gargalhada.

- Eu já falei que gosto dela, mas odeio suas roupas? – Alice perguntou com uma risada.

- Sim, desde que ela emprestou uma borracha para você. – Jasper respondeu acenando com cabeça.

- Lauren mereceu essa. – Rose falou enquanto colocava um bombom caseiro na boca de Emmett. – Ela é minha amiga, mas judiou de Bella desde que a mesma entrou no colégio.

- To pouco me lixando, a cara da Lauren foi demais e a da Bella quando recebeu o banho de comida também. – Emmett falou com o bombom na boca, todos fizeram uma careta ao ver a coisa sendo mastigada.

O resto da conversa foi sobre futilidades e brincadeiras. Naquele dia Bella não foi para a aula de biologia e, segundo Alice, nem para Educação física.

Bom, eu fui para casa e fiquei matando tempo no quarto até dar meia hora para o horário que Bella e eu tínhamos combinado. Tomei banho, me vesti e desci.

- Espera! – Mamãe berrou quando me virei fui cegado por um flash.

- O que é isso? – Falei esfregando os olhos.

- Nada! – Ela disse se aproximado e posando comigo para fotos, ouvi um ruído na cozinha e franzi o cenho. – Own! A sua carinha nessa ta tão bonitinha, bebê.

- Hã? – Perguntei confuso e ela me mostrou minha careta.

- Vai para sua tia, ela vai adorar! – Minha mãe subiu a escada feliz, fechei os olhos me controlando.

Depois de respirar fundo fui para a garagem e peguei meu carro. Tive que fazer uma preparação psicológica para encarar o pai de Bella, Charlie era legal. Eu o conhecia há anos, ele era amigo dos meus pais. Mas eu sempre soube que não era um pai normal, depois do comentário de ontem fiquei na duvida:

Meu pai tinha estragado Charlie ou foi o contrario? Mas acho que o fato dele brincar quer dizer que é confia na filha, acho.

Respirei fundo duas vezes antes de bater na porta da casa, o próprio Charlie abriu a porta, assim que me viu arregalou os olhos.

- O que faz aqui? – Ele perguntou, então saiu para a varanda e fechou a porta com chave, foi ai que eu franzi o cenho.

- Como assim? Lembra que eu ia sair com sua filha, Charlie?

- Sim, mas isso não explica o que está fazendo aqui. – Charlie falou descendo as escadas da varanda.

- Bella não está me esperando? – Perguntei confuso.

- Ela não ia encontrar com você em Port Angeles? – Ele perguntou enquanto jogava a mochila no carro.

- Não. – Então ele parou e me olhou.

Então, me explicou que Bella deixou um bilhete dizendo que estava em Port Angeles, por isso ele pensou que ia se encontrar comigo direto. Então o chefe falou que tinha que ir, pois estava atrasado e me deixou com cara de tacho na frente da casa.

Bella estava me dando um bolo? Pensei um pouco e cheguei a uma conclusão rapidamente:

O acontecimento de hoje! Bella deve ter achado que eu estava curtindo com a cara dela, por que ouviu Lauren dizendo que eu ia à festa dela. Mas que merda! Agora eu vou ter que esperar a garota aparecer!

**Uma hora depois...**

- Oh Edward! Bella te deu um bolo? – Emmett berrou quando contei tudo pelo celular e o celular dele estava no viva voz, infelizmente.

- Querem parar de rir? – Cuspi.

- Desculpa, maninho. – Alice falou dava para ouvir o som do chiclete sendo mascado, minha irmã parecia uma vaca mastigando, credo! – Mas é hilário!

- Eu to puto da vida com você! – Jasper falou mal humorado. – Eu perdi o bolão. – O ouvi lamentar.

De repente fez silencio na ligação, olhei para a tela para ver se tinha caído, mas estava tudo bem. No instante seguinte todos explodiram, começaram a xingar e berrar ao mesmo tempo.

Pelo o que entendi todos estavam com raiva, quero dizer: Eu perdia a aposta, mas eles tinham feito um bolão por fora onde apostavam o resultado e todos apostaram que eu e Bella terminávamos "trocando saliva" de um modo selvagem dentro da casa, palavras de Emmett.

Desliguei o telefone sem a menor vontade e ouvir os palavrões de caminhoneiro de Rose e cia. Estava com o traseiro quadrado de tanto esperar Bella, mas eu não desistiria. Fechei os olhos quando uma luz me cegou, ela tinha chegado.

Levantei e andei em direção a janela do carro, chegando lá bati no vidro.

- CRISTO! – Ela berrou e eu saltei para trás assustado. – Edward? Você me assustou! Espera o que você ta fazendo aqui?

- Como assim "o que eu to fazendo aqui"? – Exclamei irritado. – Marcamos um encontro, lembra?

Ela me olhou incrédula.

- Mas você me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que não ia mais. – Ela falou confusa pela janela do carro.

- Que? – Ela me mostrou o celular e eu li uma mensagem dizendo que **eu** cancelava o encontro. – Esse número não é meu, te enganaram.

- Oh! – Ela exclamou. Depois se tocou que me fez esperar e deu uma risadinha. Estreitei meus olhos. – Me desculpa! Eu achei... Er... Então, ainda quer ir?

- Claro, meus irmãos estavam me enchendo agora pouco pelo celular – Falei apontando para o celular. Ela olhou para a tela e sorriu divertida.

- Oi irmãos do Edward. – Bella cumprimentou e eu a olhei estranho, ela se inclinou na janela e apertou o viva voz.

- Ei Bella! – Cumprimentaram e eu arregalei os olhos.

- Vocês podiam ter me avisado que eu não tinha desligado – Falei mal humorado.

- E perder uma DR? Nunca! – Rose falou indignada, desliguei na cara deles na hora.

- Vamos? – Bella me olhou prendendo o riso e acenou com a cabeça.

- Só me deixe colocar todas essas compras lá dentro...

- Então, se livrou das roupas de beata? – Brinquei e minha voz morreu quando ela saiu do carro.

Ela usava uma calça jeans, uma jaqueta de coro curta, e uma camiseta colada ao corpo. Como alguém teve coragem de esconder essas curvas? Eu estava meio boquiaberto, mas uma mão abanando em meu rosto me acordou.

- O que? – Falei debilmente. Caralho! Não tem como ser mais maneiro, Edward?

- Eu to pedindo para me ajudar com as compras. - Bella ergueu as sobrancelhas e deu um sorriso bem... Sexy. Por que ela parece tão... Tão...? – Gostou? Eu pessoalmente me sinto bem melhor com essas roupas.

- Ficou bem diferente. – Eu não podia falar nada a mais, não sabia se ia acabar falando besteira.

- Diferente bom ou ruim? – Ela perguntou divertida, ótimo! Ela tava adorando o panaca que eu tava bancando aqui.

- Bom, muito, _muito_ bom – Falei abaixando os olhos para seu corpo de novo.

- Que bom! Agora segura isso e pare de me encarar. Eu vou ficar com medo desse jeito. – Ela deu uma risada enquanto me jogava as compras.

_Pelo menos eu poderia olhar a comissão de trás sem ninguém me pegar no flagra_, pensei enquanto a via indo na minha frente.

**Alice P.D.V**

- Fala sério que Edward ta secando a "comissão de trás" dela!– Rose exclamou indignada.

– Ele aprendeu comigo! – Emmett bateu no peito orgulhoso, Rose lhe deu um tapão na nuca.

Somos os melhores irmãos/amigos do mundo, sabe? Pra garantir que Edward fosse mesmo sair com Bella, o seguimos (mamãe até o distraiu) e o vimos criar raiz durante uma hora. Adorei aquilo, Bella já mostra quem manda na relação no primeiro encontro.

- Pelo menos ela ta usando roupas decentes! E até que são bonitinhas. – Comentei feliz com o fato de que minha futura cunhada tem um gosto melhor do que aparenta.

- Qual é Alice? As roupas delas são legais – Rose comentou, loira era louca por coro.

- Ok, mas o all star podia ser trocado por um salto facilmente. – Todos me olharam. – Ai credo! Estranhamente o all star deu certo com ela, ta bom assim?

- Eles já beijaram, se apaixonaram e prometeram amor eterno um para o outro? – Meu lindo e totoso namorado disse se inclinando agitado.

Emmett e Rose estavam na frente e Jasper e eu atrás.

- Não Jasper, isso vai demorar um pouco. – Rose respondeu se virando para ele com a testa franzida. – Você ta bem? Parece meio agitado...

- Eu? Imagina, to tranquilão parece que eu fumei de tão tranqüilo. – Ele disse levando uma latinha de coca cola para a boca.

- Puta que pariu você tomou coca? – Rose pareceu assustada – Você passou a noite na base do café na frente do computador!

- Ele vai ficar pior que a Alice. – Emmett disse olhando para frente e estremecendo.

Mastiguei meu chiclete com mais força e o olhei com a testa franzida.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Prova de matemática – Todos falaram e eu estremeci ao lembrar daquele _fático_ dia.

- Bom, eles vão sair daqui a pouco. – Rose falou respirando fundo. – É melhor nos disfarçamos para não sermos percebido no restaurante.

- Ótimo – Falei e me virei para Rose que me olhou estranha. – Anda Rose, me dê a peruca e as coisas.

- Não era sua responsabilidade? – Rose me perguntou confusa.

- Eu disse para Emmett falar com você. – Respondi confusa.

Nós duas nos viramos para Emmett, que exibia um sorriso presunçoso. Lá vem merda!

- Resolvi eu mesmo cuidar dos nossos disfarces – Ai. Meu. Deus! – Se acalmem! Eles jamais vão nos reconhecer! – Ele falou dando uma sacola para cada um de nós.

Todos nós olhamos para dentro de nossas sacolas ao mesmo tempo e ficamos em silencio chocado.

- Puta merda Emmett! – Jasper berrou.

* * *

**N/a: Hey pessoal! O que será que Emmett aprontou? Bom, vocês descobriram no proximo e ultimo capitulo! **

**Como eu disse anteriormente, a short fic só tem três capitulos, e não adianta pedirem por mais! (ok, até parece que vão pedir por mais ¬¬")**

**Bom, eu quero dizer muito obrigada pelas review *-*, adorei cada uma delas!**

**DizzyGirl. 15: **No fim da sua review eu ensei _"Ai que horror! Eu nem escrevo barbaridades assim!"_, ai eu comecei a rir por estar mentindo para mi m mesma na maior cara de pau! Eu acho que você deve estar de TPM, por isso a sensibilidade. Bom, você já sabe o que eu acho sobre o fato da fic ter virado a sua favorita =P. Depois de meses enrolando postei! Demoro mais veio, né? De qualquer maneira, até o proximo email, Kath!

**Lara Cullen - sz:** *-*¹²³ - É assim que eu me sinto sobre sua review =B. Então, o capitulo de hoje foi todo no ponto de vista de Edward, exceto no final. No proximo e ultimo eu vou mescla os ponto de vista, sabe? Fica divertido dessa maneira, eu acho... Agora, você entende algumas coisas sobre a reação de Edward? Alice escolheu Bella por que Edward ficou intrigado com a garota (e a bichinha praticamente vê o futuro). Bella não é virgem por que... Eu sei lá! Eu gosto das pessoas impuras =P. Bom, eu espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo tanto quanto o anterior '-'. Até a proxima, certo?

**Cacau1005:** Que bom que se identificou com a Bella, eu também assim, sempre arranjo um jeito de arrancar o dinheiro alheio *olha para o lado e assobia*. O relacionamento vai se desenrolar rapidamente algo bem normal, o proximo capitulo é o final, então rola algo =P. Eu sei o que você deve estar pensando em relação a Esme e Carlisle, mas acredite tem pais que fazem isso, os meus, por exemplo ¬¬' (não é algo que tenho muito orgulho). Eu expliquei algumas coisas sobre as reações do capitulo passado, certo? Se não ficou claro, pergunte, ok? Mudando completamente de assunto, eu entedi bem? Você vai para os EUA? Por que se for, eu sou leve, sabe? Eu entro direitinho na mala UAHSUAHSAU', brinks... Bom, a fic foi postada antes do dia 07/12, ou seja, rola review? *olhar de expectativa* A pergunta que não quer calar: Gostou do capitulo? Deixe-me saber!

**Dada Cullen:** Bella é realmente diferente, sempre quis escreve-la nesse estilo =B! Acho que ficou legal, né ô.õ? Você descobriu o que os Cullen escondem! Ou eu acho que você descobriu, se tiver alguma pergunta, pode fazer, ok? Ansiosa para o ultimo capitulo? Esse capitulo ficou legal? Ficou aceitavel? Ou caiu comparado ao primeiro? *roendo unhas* É melhor eu parar de pergunta e fazer pressão, bijm e até a proxima D!

**Auriana cullen: **Que bom que eu te agradei, Au! (é cada apelido que ue invento ¬¬', ignore, ok?). É bom saber que escrevi algo certo na historia, bom, você gostou desse capitulo? Ficou curiosa pelo ultimo e proximo capitulo? Me conte!

**Agradecimentos aos que add nos favoritos:**

**Auriana cullen, Cacau1005, Elisa carlie cullen, Gabilumi, Hey Lucy, Lara Cullen - sz e Pequena.  
**

**E também quero agradecer aqueles que add nos alertas!**

**Amy Stream, Bel Swan Evans Potter, Cacau1005, Gabilumi, Lara Cullen - sz e Loly-ise12**

**De certa forma vocês mostraram que gostaram da historia sem mandar a review ;D**

**E a você que não fez nada com nada... Bom, não dá pra te agradecer :/, sinto muito mesmo! Mas você não quer me mandar review ou um sinal de vida, então...**

**Pergunta:**

_**Ansiosos para saberem o que acontece no proximo e ultimo capitulo de Bet & Money?**_

**Se sim, por favor, aperte o botão verde escrito "review" e deixe sua opinião.**

**Se não, bom... Então por que está lendo isso?**

**Então até o capitulo final da historia,pessoal!**

**Até a proxima!**

**Maça ;***

**_P.s: Cinco reviews, e quem sabe eu poste na hora *assobia olhando para o lado*_  
**


	3. Nada como um encontro anormal

**Capitulo 3 – Nada como um encontro anormal.**

**Bella P.D.V**

Até agora Edward foi um cavalheiro, e pessoalmente eu não mereço isso depois do atraso. Mas tenho uma suspeita que ele esta fazendo isso só para minha consciência ficar mais pesada.

O que eu quero dizer em sendo cavalheiro? Ele abriu todas as portas para mim até agora, puxou a cadeira para mim e esse tipo de coisa de que homens não fazem. Agora estamos sentados na cadeira de um restaurante italiano.

-O que vão querer? – A garçonete perguntou insinuante, ah fala sério! Controlei minha vontade de rir quando ela se inclinou mostrando o decote para Edward. O coitado, que estava me encarando admirado, quase se engasgou na saliva quando se virou para a garçonete.

-Er... O que quer Bella? – Ele perguntou se virando para mim rapidamente.

-Hã... – Mordi o lábio demorando propositalmente. – Ravióli ta bem para mim.

-Coca-cola? – Acenei com a cabeça.

-Mais alguma...?

-Não. – Ele cortou, coloquei a mão na boca para não rir da cara da garçonete.

Caímos no silencio quando ela saiu.

-Então... – Entoei.

-Então... – Ele repetiu e caímos no silencio novamente. – Ok, isso é estranho, conversamos tanto ontem.

-Eu sei! – Exclamei concordando. – Acho que empacamos por que a situação no geral parece forçada.

-Por causa da aposta, né? – Concordei com a cabeça. – O que vai fazer com o dinheiro?

-Sei lá, só sei que é bom ter dinheiro se precisar. – Dei de ombros dando uma risada.

-Só você mesmo! – Ele recrutou rindo comigo. – Eu vou comprar um novo ipod...

-Você não têm? – Perguntei confusa, ele tinha o próprio carro, como não tinha um ipod?

-Eu tinha. – Respondeu, me inclinei curiosa, esperando ele continuar. – Emmett o jogou na praia. Ele achou que meu ipod era o de Jasper.

-Jasper tem um gosto tão ruim assim?

-Ele é viciado no ipod, só isso. – Ele deu de ombros sorrindo.

Meus olhos vagaram para as pessoas ao redor e minha boca se abriu quando eu vi as "pessoas" na entrada

-Ok, eu estou olhando para o cumulo da esquisitice. – Eu falei olhando incrédula para os clientes que haviam acabado de chegar.

-Não acredito nisso. – Edward murmurou quando apoiava o rosto na mão.

O grupo era composto de quatro pessoas, vamos começar com a mais baixa:

Era uma mulher que usava um cabelo loiro enorme e _bem_ oxigenado, seu batom era vermelho, uma pinta na boca e o que chamava atenção era o seu sapato plataforma a lá anos setenta e seu chapéu de cauboy.

A próxima era também uma mulher, ela usava um corte channel, o que chocava era a cor: Rosa-chiclete, isso sem contar a coroa que havia em sua cabeça, o batom preto e a bolsa com um cãozinho _de pelúcia_.

Agora os homens eram _bem_ diferentes, o mais baixo usava uma cartola de mágico, cabelos no estilo **rastafari**, sua pele era laranja [?] (alguém passou tempo demais no bronzeador artificial) e pra finalizar tinha uma barba enorme, tinha mais de dez centímetros, estranhamente ele piscava demais.

E por ultimo, o mais alto, ele era o mais bizarro: Usava cabelos roxos, um chapéu-coco, a pele era coberta por pó de arroz, tinha um bigode francês vermelho e usava um par óculos de hippie da cor amarelo.

-Eu ser Hack. – O mais alto grasnou, o sotaque era alemão se eu não me engano. – Eu terrrr uma reserrrva com minhas amigos. – Não é caipira que puxa o "R" ou algo do gênero?

-Que estranho... – Murmurei olhando para as pessoas, que os encaravam também. – O que foi Edward? – Perguntei quando o ouvi choramingar.

-Não os reconhece? – Ele sussurrou com cara de coitado.

Olhei com atenção e eu deixei minha boca abri assustada.

-Oh meu Deus, eles são...? – Edward acenou com a cabeça e eu cai na gargalhada.

-Não ri, não é pra você reconhece-los. – Ele murmurou entre os dentes e eu percebi o erro, o "grupo de estrangeiros" se aproximou de nossa mesa, pois essa era o caminho para a deles.

-Você é muito bom em piadas Edward. – Eu ri com mais calma, e fingi que ele contava algo que preste.

-Que isso, eu não sou tão bom. – Ele sorriu passando a mão pelos cabelos.

-Conta outra! – Pedi falsamente entusiasmada.

O grupo se virou para nossa mesa interessados.

-Er... Como o Batman faz para abrir a bat-caverna? – Me inclinei curiosa. – Ele _bat-palma_ HAHAHAHAHA Entendeu?

Eu troquei um olhar incrédulo com os visitantes, três segundos depois começamos a rir forçadamente da piada, é rir pra não chorar! Então todos pararam de rir, menos o que eu imaginei ser Jasper, ele continuou rindo histérico, até a que a mais baixa com salto pisou em seu pé.

-Alô, eu serrr Hack. Lá na cirrrco tem um palhaço, sabe? – O grandão, provavelmente Emmett, falou. – E ele ter uma piada muito boa, ele aprenderrr tudo em um livrrro, você devia darrr uma olhada.

-Circo? – Perguntei confusa, estou curiosa com a historia deles.

-É dá onde somos, você vê: Ela ser equilibrrista. – Apontou para a baixinha com saltos, provavelmente Alice. – Ele serrr... O que você ser Jas... Mine? – Ele deu uma parada no "Jas" quando percebeu que ia chamá-lo de Jasper, oh Deus! Eu tive que morde a língua para não rir.

-Eu sou a mulher barbada. – Jasper disse entre os dentes e ridiculamente afinando a voz. Ok, estou com medo dele, ele está tremendo!

-Ela ser travesti. – Rose completou com um sotaque mais conveniente, enquanto passava o braço pelos ombros de Jasper e o segurava para não atacar ninguém, eu tinha quase certeza disso. – Sou a empresaria deles: Lily. – Estendeu a mão profissionalmente.

-Belo... Cachorro. – Eu falei enquanto apertava a mão dela.

-Sim, é tão bom ter um cachorro, mas infelizmente não uso um de verdade por que... Eu sou alérgica. – Dava para ver que ela arranjou a desculpa naquele instante.

-E eu sou a equilibrista: Mary. – Alice disse tentando pular com seus saltos, ela mastigava um chiclete bem alto.

E esse era o único barulho que ouvimos quando caímos em silencio.

-Senhores, seu lugar – A garçonete os chamou com se fossem estúpidos, folgada ela não?

-Eu me sinto desconfortável. – Eu falei olhando para o teto enquanto torcia a boca. O grupo lá nos olhava por cima do cardápio. Eles não conheciam a palavra "discrição", fato!

-Sim, mas você sabia que isso iria acontecer e aceitou mesmo assim. – Ele retrucou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-O que não faço por dinheiro. – Resmunguei.

-O que eu não faço por uma aposta... – Falou no mesmo tom.

-Sabe, Jasmine, Mary, Lily e Hack parecem forma um circo legal. – Nos olhamos alguns instantes e começamos a rir

**Alice P.D.V**

-Papelão hein Emmett? _Que papelão_. – Rose falou torcendo a boca para meu irmão besta.

-Nem me fale. – Meu amor falou apertando o guardanapo. – Jasmine? – Ele perguntou entre os dentes.

-Não interessa, nenhum deles nos reconheceu galera! – Ele falou entusiasmado. – E de quebra eu já sei o que dar para Edward de presente de aniversario: Um livro de piadas, sério como ele conquistou as garotas com a piada do Bat?

-Não faço idéia, mas pelo menos Bella finge bem a risada. – Rose comentou. – Hey, o que será que estão falando? – Nós podíamos todos olhar ao mesmo tempo, por que a garçonete arrancou o cardápio de nós.

-Me deixa ver, eu sei ler lábios. – Jasper estreitou os olhos para os dois de um jeito cômico. – "Eu quero brincar com minha banana"

-Hã? - Rose e eu exclamamos.

-Eita! Ganhamos Jazz! – Emmett riu feliz.

-"Depois daqui eu quero a sobremesa, Eddy" – Jasper repetiu o que eles disseram ignorando a todos.

-Alguém vai pra cama cedo hoje. – Emmett comemorou.

-"Temos abacaxi em Nova York" – Jasper continuou e Emmett parou de comemorar.

-Uh-oh... – Ele falou.

-Que foi? – Perguntei franzido o cenho.

-Bella ta pedindo que ele se case com ela e depois façam inseminação artificial para que ela não cometa um pecado. – Ele falou com cara de pânico. WTF? – Hey! Isso me lembra uma piada: Por que o bebê de proveta, não pode e não poderá ser comediante?

Todos ficaram em silencio esperando a resposta.

-Por que ele não foi gozado! – Logo em seguida Emmett caiu na gargalhada, eu acho que já sei o que vou dar para ele de natal.

**Edward P.D.V**

-Olá novamente. – A garçonete cantarolou para nós.

Meus pensamentos eram "Não bata a cabeça na mesa, Edward!". A garçonete estava toda desinibida para cima de mim e ignorando Bella por completo. A mesma olhava para os lados fingindo não percebe.

-Pode ir. – Falei secamente para a garçonete, a mesma se tocou e foi embora.

Bom, agora eu realmente estou assustado, esse encontro passou de uma aposta para um encontro de amigos. A garota é divertida, e acho que podemos ser amigos. Talvez mais que isso, Bella era aquele tipo de garota que vali a pena...

O problema é que ela encara isso como um modo de ganhar dinheiro. Bom, se ignorar meus irmãos, isso pode ser uma saída legal. Eu posso salvar isso! E quem sabe descole algo no final da noite.

-Desculpe por eles. – Falei apontando a cabeça para o _circo_ ali. Ao menos colocaram algo descente como desculpa e quer saber? Combina. Eles são mesmo um circo. É palhaçada demais para mim.

-Tudo bem, é divertido. – Bella deu um sorriso doce. Droga! To parecendo um idiota que nem naqueles filmes estúpidos que Alice assiste quando ta na TPM! Aja como homem, Edward! Seja homem!

-Então, você viu o episodio de hoje? – Tínhamos uma série em comum, ela se inclinou entusiasmada.

-Claro, o programa fruti-truti **(n/a: Isso não existe, ok?)** é tão divertido e as receitas que ensinam são muita boas.

-"Eu quero brincar com minha banana" foi meu episodio favorito. – Citei e ela deu uma risadinha, o titulo era realmente estranho e malicioso. – Eles ensinaram a fazer uma _banana split _incrível.

-Depois daqui eu vou querer a sobremesa, viu Eddy? É melhor caprichar! – Ela zombou e depois mordeu os lábios. – Esse papo me lembrou que eu devia fazer mais sobremesas para mim. – Acrescentou acenando com a cabeça solene.

-Sim, hey! Sabia que eles gravaram as comidas de Nova York? – Perguntei.

-Verdade! O nome é "Temos abacaxi em Nova York".

– Não entendi por que até agora. – Disse franzido o cenho, ela acenou concordando.

-De qualquer maneira, o programa é tão útil para fazer comida saudáveis com frutas, me pergunto por que as pessoas não querem mais saber sobre isso.

-Eu sei do que você fala, as pessoas só querem saber de comidas gordurosas e fast food. – Então alguém começou a rir escandalosamente e nós dois nos viramos.

Emmett chorava de rir, Bella ergueu a sobrancelha para mim.

-Então você cozinha? – Bella perguntou ignorando meu irmão que roncava e ria ao mesmo tempo.

-Emmett é meu irmão mais velho, quando meus pais saiam tínhamos que pedir para ele fazer a comida, então não tive saída a não ser aprender a cozinhar. – Ela riu. Pelo canto de olho vi Jasper jogar água em Emmett, ignorei isso para o bem da minha saúde.

-Ele servia cereal como jantar? – Ela chutou rindo.

-Isso na melhor das hipóteses. – Respondi erguendo as sobrancelhas e ela riu mais ainda. – Lembro de uma vez que ele pegou uma barra de _twix_ dá mochila. Ele dividiu uma das barrinhas ao meio e deu uma metade para mim e outra para Alice, então comeu a segunda barrinha inteira.

-Eu adoro _twix!_ – Ela exclamou. – Biscoito recheado de caramelo com cobertura de chocolate. – Suspirou teatralmente.

-Eu também adoro. Mas tenta comer metade de uma barra quando ta morrendo de fome? – Bella pareceu pensativa. Ao fundo Rose segurou Emmett pelo ombro para ele não voar em cima de Jasper que ria estranho, ele deve ter tomado coca...

-Minha mãe, não era muito boa cozinheira, sabe? – Ela começou. – Uma vez ela tentou fazer chá sozinha, quando cheguei em casa o fundo o bule tinha desaparecido.

-Ela deixou ferve tanto tempo assim? – Comecei a rir com ela.

-Sim, ela disse que esqueceu por que estava falando com seu namorado. – Ela fez uma expressão cômica.

-A comida de vocês. – A garçonete atrapalhou _novamente_. – Então, vão querer mais coca?

-Não, obrigada. – Bella respondeu, mas a garçonete ignorou. Percebi o desconforto de Bella ao ser ignorada de novo.

-Não ouviu minha namorada? – Perguntei grosseiramente, Bella engasgou e a mulher me olhou mortificada, ela se virou e foi embora correndo.

Bella se recuperou e começou a rir;

-A expressão dela foi... – Mas ela foi cortada por um grito.

Nós dois nos viramos assustados e vemos a garçonete no chão, ao lado da mesa de meus irmãos. O mortal salto de Alice, curiosamente, estava no meio do caminho da garçonete e ela tropeçou.

-Ops! Terr que olhar onde anda, _fror._ – Alice e suas desculpas não colaram ainda mais com o sorriso enorme estampado na cara.

-Seus irmãos deviam me dar medo? – Bella perguntou se virando. Olhei para a mesa deles, Emmett ria apoiado em Rose, Jasper tomava suco compulsivamente, Rose se encarava pelo reflexo da faca e Alice ajeitava a peruca de forma discreta.

A garçonete ainda estava no chão limpando a bagunça que fez quando tropeçou.

-São inofensivos se atingir o ponto fraco deles. Um chiclete para Alice, um elogio para Rose sobre seu carro, um comentário positivo sobre o homem de ferro para Jasper e um doce para Emmett. – Eu contei nos dedos.

-Bom, eu tenho chicletes aqui, entendo um pouco de carros, já vi o homem de ferro e gosto de cozinhar doces. – Bella enumerou divertida.

-Bem vinda a família. – Recrutei alegremente, ela colocou a mão no peito com expressão emocionada falsa.

-É tanta honra que nem sei o que dizer!

-Pode aceitar sair comigo novamente. – Recrutei levantando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, Bella me olhou cética.

-Engraçadinho. – Ela respondeu revirando os olhos chocolates risonha. Não gostei de seu modo cético em relação a sair comigo... Eu era tão ruim assim? – Quem será que mandou a tal mensagem para o meu celular?

-Hum... – Pensei um pouco e tive uma idéia. – Me empresta seu celular?

-Ok... – Ela falou entregando, peguei o numero da mensagem e digitei no meu celular, logo em seguida coloquei no viva voz.

-Fala Edward. – Lauren disse em uma voz sedutora. – Onde você está? A festa ta bombando aqui!

-Em um encontro que você quase conseguiu acabar – Respondi em tom áspero.

-Hã?

-Vamos dizer que você não devia mandar mensagens em nome dos outros. – Falei mal humorado.

-Espera ai, Edward... – Lauren tentou falar, mas Bella a corto.

-Tchau, loira. – Bella acrescentou e desligou o celular. – A escola toda sabe do nosso "encontro". A pergunta é como? – Ela cruzou os braços me olhando interrogativamente.

-Jacob... – Falei o nome, enquanto estreitava os olhos.

-O que tem eu? – Jacob disse se virando na cadeira, ele estava sentado na mesa atrás de nós! Ah cara, só pode estar de brincadeira!

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei incrédulo.

-Tendo um encontro. – Nessie apontou para si mesma e depois acenou para Bella. – Oi! Me chamo Rennesme, mas por tudo que a de mais sagrado, me chame de Nessie.

-Meu nome é Isabella, me chame de Bella. – Bella cumprimentou de volta.

-Eu sou Jacob, e me chame de Jake. – Jake piscou para Bella. Não gostei nem um pouco da folga da pessoa.

-E eu sou o único que ao usa apelido aqui. – Completei irônico.

-Bom, vamos deixá-los em paz enquanto temos nosso encontro aqui. E eu não tenho nada haver com Lauren sabendo o celular de Bella e sobre o encontrou dos dois e resolver acabar com as chances da morena ai. – Jake se virou ignorando nossa presença. Ele acabou de confessar que foi ele quem contou para Lauren, bufei exaspero.

-Isso é inacreditável! – Bella exclamou divertida e logo depois se ouviu um berro que fez o restaurante inteiro ficar em silencio.

-Sua vaca o qu... *pausa, começa a usar sotaque* Querrr dizerr que mierrda serr essa? – Alice disse transtornada, o chiclete pulou da boca dela quando ela falou. Isso não era bom sinal.

Bom, a garçonete é vingativa e derrubou toda a comida em Alice. Enquanto Rose passava os lenços em Alice e Jasper olhava tudo com um sorriso **relaxado**, Emmett dava risadas escandalosas.

-OHOHOHOH – O que é isso? Ele agora ta rindo que nem o papai Noel? Ou seria a Oprah? – Vocês viram? Ela estarr "há-há" numa hora e na outra ta "haaaa"! – Ele se inclinou na cadeira chorando de rir.

-Vocêrr... – Alice apontou para a garçonete que fazia cara de pesar. – Estarr. Muiii. Morrrta. – Essa ameaça foi completamente estragada pelo sotaque.

Ela e Rose se levantaram e foram ao toalete.

-Onde você vai? – Perguntei quando Bella se levantou com um sorriso.

-Atrás delas. Vamos ver como reagem se eu agir indecisa sobre você.

-Bella... – Eu esqueci de dizer que é justamente isso que elas querem, mas Bella já havia ido atrás das duas.

**Bella P.D.V**

Entrei no banheiro meio tropeçando, minha cara fazer isso. Alice estava olhando na bolsa desesperada.

-EU. PRECISO. DE. UM. CHICLETE! – Não era só desespero, era histeria também.

-Calma. – Rose falou enquanto tentava limpar a roupa da amiga.

-Hey, vocês. – Cumprimentei me colocando ao lado de Alice no espelho, as duas congelaram no lugar. Não ria, não ria, não ria...

Com um esforço sobre-humano, eu consegui!

-Olarr – Alice deu um sorriso amarelo.

-Sabe, essa garçonete é muito atrevida na minha opinião. – Tirei a maquiagem da bolsa para fingir retoca-la.

-Nem me falarr daquela crretinar! – Alice rangeu os dentes.

-O que ela fazer? – Lily, ou melhor, Rose perguntou curiosa.

-Ela deu em cima do cara que está jantando comigo. – Mordi os lábios, as duas viraram a cabeça tão rápido na minha direção, que eu pensei ter ouvido um estralo.

-Ele serrr mui bonito. – Misturar os sotaques é de família. Alice fez igualzinho Emmett, me pergunto como é o sotaque de Edward.

-Verdade, é apenas uma pena que perdeu o interesse em mim. – Suspirei e olhei para baixo fingindo estar preste a chorar.

-Que isso, ele ta totalmente na sua. – Rose falou ao meu lado, franzi o cenho falsamente confusa.

-Cadê seu sotaque?

-Do quer estarr falanduuu? – Ela se fez de confusa também.

-De qualquerr maneirarr porrr que estarr tão insegura? – Alice perguntou, mexi na minha bolsa encenando meu papel.

-A garçonete parece ter chamado a atenção dele. – Ergui meus olhos para o espelho fingindo ajustar a maquiagem no olho, pude ver o olho esquerdo de Alice tremer.

-O querrr dizerr com isso? – Rose perguntou tentando desviar a atenção de Alice.

-Ela me ignorou, e bom, ficou exibindo suas hã... _Laranjas_ para ele. – Disse em tom triste. – E acho que ele gostou do que viu, sabe? – Minha voz quebrou mostrando que eu estava segurando o choro, levantei minha mão aos olhos e solucei falsamente.

E o Oscar de melhor atriz vai para...

Isabella Swan!

_Ai meu Deus! Eu juro que não esperava por isso! Mas eu quero agradecer a todos que me ajudaram e apoiaram para chegar até aqui! E isso é uma indireta para minha mãe que odeia teatro e nunca me apoiou!_

-Calma querida, eu vi o brilho dos olhos dele para ti. – Rose consolou.

-Sério? – Funguei de um jeito miserável.

-Ia, ia ,ia* , algo me dizerrr que no final da encontro alguém vai termina na cama. – Olhei para Alice sem expressão. – Ou chão, vai saber?

_(*Uma imitação de "sim" em alemão.)_

-Não é um pouco cedo? – Perguntei um tanto duvidosa.

-O que? Vocês não namoram? Como pode ser cedo? – Entendi a jogada de Rose, esperta a loira, heim? Quer mostra que nossa sintonia é tão boa que parecemos um casal...

Boa jogada, devo dizer...

-Não namoramos, é nosso primeiro encontro. – Falei me fazendo de tímida.

-E já terrr essa ligação? – Alice perguntou toda ansiosa, fingidas! – Cherrie! Se eu fosse você o prendia na cama e não deixava escapar.

-Por que vocês insistem tanto em fazermos sexo? – Perguntei curiosa, as duas são tão pervertidas assim?

Hum... Eu também sou, então... *dá de ombros*

-É virgem, querida? Desculperr... - Rose começou a dizer, mas eu a cortei com um pequeno riso.

-Não sou, não. – Mordi a bochecha para não rir da expressão surpresa das duas. – Mas não é um pouco cedo?

-Eu fazer na primeira hora que conheci meu namorado! – Rose reclamou, Alice e eu olhamos para ela, a mesma empinou o nariz. – Terrr orrrgulho da minha vida sexual ativa.

-Ok... – Falei lentamente.

-Deixa de ser boba e mostra quem mandarr na parada! – Alice exclamou me animando.

-Olhe para as mãos dele, tenho certeza que o chamam de amendoim no time! – Ignorei o erro que Rose fez ao falar do time (afinal supostamente não tinha como ela saber disso) e ergui a sobrancelha.

-Amendoim quer dizer que ele é pequeno... – Falei lentamente tentando ver como isso é um elogio.

-Não saberrr como funcionarr as coisas nos vestiários masculinos? – Alice perguntou revirando os olhos. – Quanto maior forrr seu orgulho masculino, menor é o objeto que ele é chamado nos vestiários.- Ergui a sobrancelha duvidosa.

-Tirarr o teste e olharrr para as mãos dele! – Rose me empurrou porta a fora. – Bom orrrgamos! – Nem olhei para trás, estava meio traumatizada.

**Edward P.D.V**

Assim que Bella saiu para o banheiro duas antas se jogaram na minha frente, era Emmett e Jasper.

-O que houve com ele? – Perguntei apontando para o loiro. Jasper parecia tão ativo agora pouco, agora estava com um sorriso imbecil e com a cabeça apoiada na mão.

-Ele varou a noite e ficou na base da coca e cafeína. – Emmet respondeu, arregalei os olhos na hora e olhei para Jasper amedrontado.

-Eu to beeeem. – Ele disse com a voz arrastada e deu uma risadinha infantil. – Bilu-bilu. – Ele acrescentou fazendo biquinho e mexendo o dedo indicador para cima e para baixo.

-Eu não sou um bebê, Jasper. Agora, o que fizeram com você? – Perguntei franzido o cenho e dando um tapa na mão dele.

-Eles roubaram os comprimidos daquela gentil velhinha, o primeiro não fez muito efeito, mas o segundo foi um deliriooo... Me sinto chapado he-he-he – Ele disse com um suspirou.

-E demos bastante suco de maracujá, daqui a pouco ele vai correr para o banheiro. – Emmett acrescentou com um sorriso, Jasper deitou a cabeça no ombro dele. – Dorme um pouco, e aproveita e faz nas calças, ok? A foto vai fazer sucesso no facebook. – Meu irmão acrescentou passando o braço pelo ombro de Jasper.

-Isso ainda é bizarro. – Comentei como se falasse do tempo.

-De qualquer maneira, vai mandar ver hoje? – Emmett perguntou entusiasmado.

-Já casaram em Vegas? – Jasper perguntou debilmente.

-Não. – Eu respondi com um sorriso amarelo.

-Droga... – Resmungou.

-De qualquer maneira, não faço idéia do que vai acontecer até o final da noite. – Suspirei para Emmett.

-Não deixa a peteca cair, se fizer isso será a vergonha Cullen. – Ele disse, o olhei com uma carranca, ele tinha mesmo que levar para o lado pervertido da palavra? – Mostra do que é capaz Edward!

-Não esqueça da proteção. – Jasper falou se sentando ereto de repente.

-Vocês dois deviam ir. Daqui a pouco ela aparece e não vai ser legal explicar o por que de um drogado travesti e o dono do circo estarem conversando comigo. – Respondi exaspero. Emmett revirou os olhos e me jogou um pacote de farmácia.

-Vai precisar. – Emmett deu uma risada, quando o olhei raivoso.

-Paz e amorrr. – Jasper disse se erguendo com a ajuda de Emmett.

Alguns minutos depois Bella voltou com uma cara estranha.

-Que foi? O que elas fizeram? É tudo mentira! Espera! É tudo verdade. – Lembrei que elas provavelmente fizeram propaganda de mim. – Ai cacete! O que elas falaram?

-Me estende a mão, por favor? – Ela disse em tom baixo, ergui a sobrancelha, mas fiz o que pediu. –Você tem mão grande! – Ela falou em tom fino.

-O que tem demais isso? – Perguntei confuso.

-Nada. – Ela respondeu dando uma risada meio nervosa e ficando vermelha.

Dei um sorriso confuso. Depois que ela se acalmou voltamos a conversa, tirando as ocasionais intromissões de Jacob e algum mini-escândalo de minha família disfarçada de circo na mesa do canto (a garçonete nunca mais seria a mesma, coitada, a infernizarão até não querer mais), tudo foi bem.

Até que estávamos na estrada...

-Não acredito! – Exclamei exaspero, Bella segurou o riso ao meu lado.

Meu Volvo aprontou comigo!

-Você está sem gasolina. – Bella comentou enquanto caia na risada.

Ou talvez **eu** tenha aprontado com meu Volvo.

-Como eu fui capaz de fazer isso? – Exclamei exaspero.

-Não entre em pânico, eu já fiz isso uma vez.

-Sério?

-Não, só queria te consolar. – Ela tocou no meu ombro claramente se controlando para não rir.

-Obrigado pelo consolo, realmente era tudo o que eu precisava. – Falei sarcasticamente. – É oficial, estou marcado pelo resto da minha vida pela minha família.

-Não fica assim. – Bella zombou.

-Você não vai ter que conviver com eles pelo resto da sua vida.

-Edward, larga de ser dramático! Logo você fará outra besteira e eles esquecerão esse encontro estranho.

-Nosso encontro foi estranho?

-Foi. – Bella respondeu solene. – Mas foi extremamente divertido, amendoim. – A olhei incrédulo.

-Como você sabe disso...? – Então a resposta veio antes que ela respondesse. – Alice e Rose, certo?

-As duas são bem engraçadas. – Bella falou com um sorriso largo. – Pervetidas... Tinha que ver a cara delas quando eu falei que não era mais virgem.

Engasguei no ar.

-VOCÊ NÃO É VIRGEM? – Ela me olhou com o cenho franzido.

-Não, por quê?

-E esse anel de pureza? – Apontei incrédulo para o anel dela.

-Eu disse que não era anel da pureza, ruivo! – Ela revirou os olhos. – Ganhei da minha mãe, é de família sabe? Minha avó usou, assim como minha bisavó, mas eu sou a primeira que usa sem ser casada. O que quer dizer que minha mãe me considera uma mulher feita, legal né? – Ela parecia orgulhosa de si mesma.

-Eu ainda estou em choque, você destruiu toda a imagem de pureza que tinha aos meus olhos. - Falei, Bella ergueu as sobrancelhas daquele jeito sexy dela. – Não me olhe assim!

-Mas eu disse que não era um anel da pureza! – Ela exclamou incrédula.

-E logo em seguida falou _"E mesmo que fosse...", _isso é o mesmo que dizer _"É um anel da pureza"_. – Respondi como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-Isso até faz sentido, mas fica bem claro quando estou mentindo espertalhão. – Ela disse revirando os olhos. – Eu só estava supondo, poxa! Você me disse que queria sair comigo por que eu queria transar depois do casamento. E ambos sabemos que você não é exatamente um defensor da causa. – Ela cruzou os braços, fiz uma careta concordando.

-Eu deveria ter falado as frases que tinha ensaiado. – Divaguei em voz alta, Bella me olhou sorridente.

-Você ensaiou frases? – Ela deu um risinho divertido.

-Eu as falei quando topamos de manhã, mas você não ouviu. – Ela me olhou indignada ao ouvir meu tom de acusação.

-Foi você quem não viu meus fones de ouvido! – Exclamou parecendo ainda mais indignada, ela afinou um pouco a voz por causa da minha acusação.

-Hum... – Foi o que eu pude responder.

-O que vamos fazer?– Ela perguntou com um suspiro. - Quer pedir carona para o circo? – Se virou para mim curiosa.

-Não.

-Por quê?

-Bom... Eles vão ser... – Parei para pensar. -... Eles.

-Isso me soa muito assustador. – Ela arregalou os olhos teatralmente. – Precisamos de gasolina, eu não vou passar a noite aqui, ou andar até Forks, ta chovendo, ok? Eu já sou um perigo andando quando vejo as coisas na minha frente, imagina a situação quando não vejo? – Bella tinha uma veia dramática, só pode.

-Já sei! – Peguei meu celular e liguei para o único que poderia me ajudar: Jacob.

_-Fala brow!_ – A besta atendeu.

-Eu preciso de um favor.

-Esqueceu a camisinha, hã? Espera! A garota que você saiu não era a Swan? Você vai tirar a virgindade da Swan? – Ele perguntou exaspero. – Porra, Edward! Nessie me mata se souber que fez parte desse tipo de bolão.

-Eles apostaram nisso, mas ela não é, ok? – Bella me olhou de lado. – Preciso de gasolina.

-_Entendi, está na frente de Bella, mas é código pra que?_ – Revirei os olhos.

-Passe para sua namorada, ela vai entender.

_-Que foi, ruivo?_ – Nessie perguntou no celular.

-Eu esqueci de encher meu tanque, pode me trazer gasolina na estrada? Vocês ainda estão em Port Angeles, né? – Perguntei duvidoso.

-_Claro! Daqui a meia hora chegamos, até lá vê se toma atitude! Um beijinho ao menos, ok? Eu apostei isso._ – Ela sussurrou a ultima parte. Ergui as sobrancelhas e ela desligou.

-Bom, temos que esperar meia hora, Jacob e Nessie iram trazer a gasolina.

-Então... O que vamos fazer? – Ela perguntou se recostando no banco.

_Nos jogar no banco de trás e fazer coisas censuradas para menores de 18 anos._

Obviamente eu não falei isso em voz alta, eu não sou Emmett!

Sou frouxo mesmo...

-Sua familia não estava nos seguindo? – Bella perguntou de repente.

-Sim... – Eu olhei para trás os procurando, mas a chuva impediu de ver o lado de fora. – Eu acho que nos seguiram...

-Mas... E se seguiram direto para a minha casa? – Bella perguntou duvidosa. – Eles iram ficar lá parados esperando?

-Minha família não é normal. – Eu respondi. – Quero dizer, eles começaram essa historia de aposta...

-Vocês costumam fazer esse tipo de aposta?

-Como assim?

-Apostas para quebrar a reputação alheia?

-Quem disse que íamos quebrar sua reputação? – Perguntei confuso.

-Algo sobre eu perde o rotulo de virgem... – Ela franziu o cenho para mim.

-Não era essa a finalidade da aposta, acho isso idiotice, cada um é cada um. – Dei de ombros.

-Então, qual a finalidade da aposta? – Ela perguntou confusa.

-Eu conhecer você. – Respondi na lata, ela ergueu a sobrancelha. – É que... Hã... Bom... – Eu tentei começar a frase que me tiraria da situação constrangedora. – Eu...

-Queria me conhecer?

-Vou ser sincero: Você é um enigma muito, muito estranho. – Falei para ela. – E um tanto assustadora com sua carranca... – Ela me olhou prendendo o riso. – E é bem bonita sem maquiagem... Me deixou curioso, ninguém sabia nada sobre você e ninguém queria saber.

-Você não pensou em me pergunta?

-Pensei, até tentei, mas você sempre foi tão.. Tão... – Pensei na palavra correta. – Monossilibatica. – Eu ri com ela. – Isso existe?

-Eu não sei, e não sabia que era... "monossilibatica". Mas me de um desconto, estava envergonhada, e não queria me aproximar do garoto popular. – Agora me senti ofendido.

-Por que? Eu sou tão ruim assim?

-Não é isso! – Ela exclamou se inclinando em minha direção, ficou me olhando com os olhos estreitos e com aboca apertada, era a careta de alguém que pensava com cuidado se falava ou não. Por fim, ela decidiu falar. – Eu não queria chamar atenção por falar com o popular. Eu realmente odeio isso, gosto de ficar no meu canto sem ninguém interessado na minha vida.

-Parece chato e solitário. –Recrutei, ela pareceu levar isso em consideração por um momento.

-Eu gosto disso por que me dá liberdade. Se eu for em uma boate, encher a cara e fazer algo ridículo ninguém vai falar, por que não esperam que minha vida seja empolgante. – Bella suspirou. – Logo ninguém irá percebe que sou eu.

-Mas você não conseguiu bem isso, quero dizer, o pessoal fala de você.

-Errado! Eles sabem meu nome, nada além disso. – Ela deu de ombros. – Não sabem o que eu como, não comentam quando falto, posso matar aula e ninguém perceberá.

-Ainda soa solitário, nunca tentou algo diferente?

-Eu tentei, era popular no outro colégio. Minhas roupas eram normais, fazia teatro no colégio, então era bem popular. Aprendi que falsidade pode te salvar de varias situações. – Espera ai! Volta a fita... Bella era popular? A olhei incrédulo, a mesma soltou uma risada. – Quando cheguei descobri o estrago que minha mãe fez ao meu guarda roupa, como eu te disse anteriormente.

-E por que não tentou ser legal? As roupas seriam ignoradas depois de um tempo.

-Eu entrei no meio do bimestre, tinha que correr contra o tempo para acompanhar as matérias. As pessoas tentaram falar comigo, mas me irritei quando eles olhavam para minhas roupas e faziam uma careta. Tudo bem, eu faria a mesma coisa, mas não gosto de julgar os outros antes de realmente saber bem do que se trata.

-E fizemos isso. – Acrescentei sem o menor pingo de vergonha, não era hipócrita, eu julgo as pessoas muitas vezes pelas aparências. Mas quem não faz isso no final das contas?

-Eu já estava irritada por terem assumido que eu era uma coisa antes de chegar na cidade, e depois me julgarem pelas roupas. Então, minha fama de beata é apenas algo dá mente das pessoas, eu não uso crucifixo, ou rezo, mas acredito em Deus. – Ela deu de ombros. – Como você vê, sou uma pessoa normal, não um enigma.

-Ainda me parece fascinante. – Recrutei com um sorriso, ela me sorriu de volta.

Ela estava realmente perto de mim, com um sorriso realmente adorável, eu simplesmente agi por impulso e a beijei.

No começo ela ficou estática no lugar, quando eu pensei em voltar para trás e fingir que não a beijei de propósito, ela começou a retribuir. Foi algo hesitante no começo, então Bella pareceu se animar quando sentiu minha língua pedindo para aprofundar o beijo.

Mas, eu sendo Edward e ela sendo Bella, obviamente, não teríamos sorte. E não deu outra, quando Bella se inclinou em minha direção para, provavelmente, subir em cima de mim, uma buzina nos assusta. Bella se afastou em assustada e caiu em meu colo.

Olhei para o lado ofegante, o carro estava parado ao meu lado. Abaixei a janela um tanto distraído, sabe com é né? Eu acabei de beijar a Bella, e ela pareceu gostar muito, vamos dizer assim.

-Hey! Vocês não tinham mesmo o que fazer né? – Ouvi a risada maliciosa de Jake, ele nos olhava mexendo as sobrancelhas sugestivo e Nessie prendia a risada.

Olhei para nós e percebi que Bella estava caída no meu colo, tem noção do que isso parece? As pernas dela estavam para o ar no banco dela, o cabelo revoltado e a boca vermelha. Yeah... Ela parecia mesmo estar fazendo uma _boquinha_ em mim.

-Deixe de ser pervetido! – Ela exclamou tentando levantar batendo a cabeça no processo.

-Nós só estávamos conversando, e Bella sendo Bella tropeçou com... As... Mãos. – Acenei com a cabeça comigo mesmo, tentando me convencer que aquilo não parecia tão estranho.

Não deu certo, era estranho. Quem tropeça nas próprias mãos? Olhei para o lado, Bella seria capaz de fazer isso pelo o que ela me contou e pela quantidade de vezes que tropeçou até agora.

-Ahãm sei... – Nessie falou nos olhando cética. – Então, nós trouxemos a gasolina! – Eu sai do carro e fui pegar a garrafa com Jake.

-Você disse que não era esse tipo de aposta. – Jacob disse mal humorado. – Ao menos, Nessie na parece horrorizada. – Cara... Jake não parece ter consciência de que a namorada não é tão inocente assim.

-Jake, vai por mim, Nessie está louca para fazer o que Bella _não fez_ em mim. – Enfatizei o "não fez" por motivos óbvios.

-Vou fingir que acredito. – Jacob me deus uns tapas no ombro e eu fiquei sem saber se era relação a Bella e eu ou a Nessie. – Boa sorte, e use proteção! – Por que todo mundo me fala isso? Por acaso eu já engravidei alguém na cidade e não estou sabendo?

Suspirei, enquanto me molhava na chuva e enchi o tanque usando a mangueira do porta-malas.

Quando paramos na casa de Bella, a chuva havia sido reduzida a uma garoa, eu a acompanhei até a porta e do nada ganhei um beijo na bochecha de Bella. Um beijo bem demorado, diga-se de passagem. Por alguma razão me senti estranho, eu queria mais, e juro que quase a agarrei ali, mas me recompus antes de fazer besteira.

-Eu acho que acabei de ver uma cartola naquele arbusto. – Ela sussurrou junto ao meu ouvido, eu ia virar o rosto, mas a mão dela me impediu. – Não seja obvio olhando para eles!

-Então nos vemos amanhã? – Eu perguntei quando ela se virou para a porta.

-Amanhã é sábado. – Ela me olhou sobre o ombro com o cenho franzido divertida. Ah legal! Agora eu fiquei burro?

-Eu queria dizer na escola. – Falei querendo me bater por minha estupidez. – Fiquei confuso com os dias, idiota né?

-Não na verdade. – Ela se apoiou na porta aperta e ficou me olhando.

-Eu... – Fui tentar falar algo, mas ela me calou com um beijo. Foi tão repentino...

Cara... Era eu quem devia tomar atitude aqui!

De qualquer maneira, _não_ virei um machista _estúpido_, então a puxei para mais perto de mim, e invadi sua boca com minha língua.

Então, do mesmo jeito que me beijou do nada, Bella se afastou, mas ela tinha um sorriso malicioso totalmente provocador. Ela vai me enlouquecer! Abriu a porta atrás de si.

-Quer entrar? – Obrigado! É tudo o que eu tenho para dizer. Quando acenei com a cabeça, ela agarrou minha gola e me puxou para dentro.

Eu quase comecei a fazer uma ridícula dançinha da vitória, quase.

Por que eu queria fazer uma dançinha da vitória, sendo que com as outras garotas eu não me sentia assim?

Nem eu sabia!

Mas eu tenho o pressentimento que vou _adorar_ descobrir.

**Fim**

**

* * *

**

**N/a: Eu estou pensando em fazer um bonus, mas não sei. O que acham pessoal? **

**Bom, eu adorei escrever a historia *-*, acho que o resultado ficou até que bem legal! **

**E você? O que acharam dos sotaques de quinta da familia Cullen?**

**Respondendo as reviews...**

**Lara Cullen - sz:** Vem cá eu bloqueei a coisa de review para não cadastrados O.o? Eu nunca mexi com isso! Como faço pra desbloquear, você sabe? Quem mando a msg nem foi surpreendente, foi a mais obvia na minha opinião, tão obvia que ninguém se tocou =P. Eu acho que não escreverei sobre a escola e o susto geral, talvez eu faça um bonus, eu não sei anda. Sim, Edward não vai reclamar de carregar as compras se puder olhar a comissão de trás auhsauhs'. Jazz simplesmente não deve passar a noite acordado na base da cafeina, mas derão um jeito com uns comprimidos da velhinha e um suqinho de maracujá aushauhs. Espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo, amore!

**Bel Black Potter Malfoy:** Estou honrada de vc comentar em minha short então! Sim, Lauren levo e levou feio! Eu acho que percebi que vc muda os nomes com alguma frequencia depois que vc citou os dois, auhsauhs'. Eu bem que queria mudar, mas daria uma confusão tremenda ¬¬', acho que o capitulo ficou legal, né?

**Elisa carlie cullen:** Eu acho que me toque o quão ansiosa vc ficou, já que mandou uma mensagem =D, eu não sbai que causava esse efeito nas pessoas aushauhsa'. Espero que tenha rido muito com o que Emmett aprontou, eu particulamente adorei escrever essa parte ;P. Bom, espero que tenha gostado da historia, amore!

**Obrigada á** Auriana cullen, Bel Black Potter Malfoy, Cacau1005, Elisa carlie cullen, Gabilumi, Hey Lucy, Lara Cullen - sz, Pequena, Persephone Pendragon **e** Priis Cullen **pelas favoritadas!**

**E á **Amy Stream, Bel Black Potter Malfoy, Cacau1005, Gabilumi, Lara Cullen - sz, Loly-ise12 **e** Zatari **pelos alerta a fic.**

**Gente! Um otimo natal! Muita comida, risada e presentes para todos vocês!**

**Até a proxima!**

**Maça;*  
**


End file.
